Hail
by salindre
Summary: After a visitation to Lorién by some cousins from the South, Lord Elrond is strongly advised by his mother to invite their hitherto-unknown relations to Rivendell. Galadriel knows what will happen, and it amuses her very much. Meet Salindre, princess of the South, and her brothers. During the Watchful Peace. Clean. FYI please tell me if this is boring. This story has to get out.
1. Hail

Hail

When the days were not yet dire, Elves existed together peaceably after the defeat of the Necromancer, an elf-prince and his brother traveled from an Elven kingdom far to the south of Lorién bore a reply to Galadriel.

They traveled many weeks, on swift horses, and through many forests. At the time of their reaching of the realm of Lorién, the elves of the court were very eager to look upon the messengers. Even the Silvan elves, though tempered with the gravity that comes with age and deep wisdom, were

curious, and they spoke among themselves of a summer visit to Rivendell and the coming of new folk they had never laid eyes on.

Though it was always golden in the dwelling-place of Galadriel, the day was particularly fine. Her halls were wreathed in flowers, and her maidens sewed, and spoke more loudly than was usual. A distant neighing of a horse and the answering of one of their own signaled the heralding of guests. The court, seated in the great hall, turned as one to look at the faces of the foreigners.

A few of the younger elves widened their eyes at the newcomers. They were dark of cheek, with deeply brown hair and clear dark eyes eyes. The younger, though young, was tall and muscular, and his master, clearly his brother, more strongly statured, bowed deeply to Galadriel. A she-elf sighed audibly.

The lady of Lorién greeted the Elf with a cool touch of her hand to his cheek and a broad smile.

"Welcome, friend. It is a fitting time that others of our kin, though yet unknown by many, pay a visit to our lands. Although we have not met, it is the time now to form alliances among our fellows and preserve the little time we have while in wealth and peace." Her eyes darkened a moment, but it was soon replaced with a wide smile, She stood.

"My friends, I present Salle Earthsong and his brother Sullë, sons of Earthstone. They and their people will join those of my court during our summer residence at the halls of Elrond, my son. These kind people, at my calling, have accepted the invitation to celebrate with us that we may be merry again, for time." She gracefully took her seat again, and waved her hands for her people to disperse.

As she knew it would be, her hall was immediately empty of the younger elves, and the Lady of Lorién allowed her maidens to retire. Sullë excused himself, and Galadriel hid a smile. She and Salle and went in to Lord Celeborn, who awaited them.

Sullë stood outside of the court of Galadriel and Celeborn, unsure of what to do for a moment. A group of elves with fair hair and light eyes, surrounded him.

He bowed. "Sullë at your service."

Three younger elves bowed to him likewise, great curiosity on their faces. The others did not. The oldest simply gazed at him, and Sullë perceived his thoughts. Should he find the slightest fault with Sullë, he would find himself uncomfortable for the rest of his stay. Quickly, Sullë admitted, "I am unaccustomed to this glorious place, and should soon find myself lost. Will perhaps one of you show the to the stables, that I may tend our horses."

"I am Haldir of Lorién. Your horses are cared for, your bags unpacked. Go to the third hall where the soldier awaits you. Do not tarry." He turned away.

_How uncomfortable, _thought Sullë._ Upon my very arrival, he confronts me. And a soldier, not a serving-man! He is distrustful of us. Surely this is understandable_, he reasoned. _I have heard this place has been warlike of late, though I see little indication in this wondrous court. We were unmolested all the way here, only to find opposition from our hosts awaiting us! _At this he couldn't help but smile a little._ He shall see more of me before this year is through!_

As the elf had instructed, a soldier awaited him at the door of a spacious, airy room. A staircase of sorts led up into the trees, which Sullë found charming.

Unlike the proud Haldir, and presumably his brothers, the servant grinned widely. "Welcome to Lorién, Sullë. Haldir greeted you suitably, did he not? I am Connor."

Sullë chucked at the joke. "Well said, brother. Truly, I have seen little of your people. Surely Lord Haldir is not as stuffy as all that. Indeed, he seemed to have a tense face. What is his rank, might I ask?"

"Haldir is commander of all our troops, and a stern taskmaster!"

"I believe it! How many does he command?"

"Three hundred-some. Every elf who enters his service holds him with highest regard and reverence, for he is a Silvan elf, of standing with Lord Celeborn."

"Indeed."

They had reached the level platform that was to serve as their rooms. Nearby, a few maidens lingered, whom Sullë noticed but Connor did not. "Enjoy the charms of Lorién, friend. And Haldir will respect you in time." The soldier departed.

Sullë highly doubted this, and was acutely aware that Connor's voice had carried at least a short distance, as the two ladies smothered their laughter at his parting statement.

_Ah, here it is again._ Sullë put on his best courtly manners and bowed to the ladies. _I shall be doing much more bowing before the day is through! Surely she omitted my title as a joke, which I too find amusing!_ He smiled at the ladies as they curtsied and began to introduce themselves.


	2. Court of Earthstone

At the Court of Earthsone

The elven city of Earthstone is very fine in its own way. Its residents live in halls of light stone, carved smooth by time, and humans dwell within its walls. Humankind helps keep Earthstone elves young and happy, and both races celebrate each other, though lately there have been altercations.

Their king, Earthstone the Forth, ruled his people with a light touch. His court was not overly decadent, and his people willing to travel and help outsiders. But it was not a paradise. Sometimes rivalries in the neighborhoods where humans and elves dwelt together sprang up, many times culminating in the death of a man. Some humans resented this, and although Earthstone was pleasant place apart from this, sometimes it was unsafe. Some humans openly resented elves for their fair form, long life, and their seemingly-permanent youth.

Few felt this tension more acutely in the household of Earthstone than those who came into contact with his only daughter, Salindre. She resented the boys who threw rocks at her father's soldiers. She found it hard to feel empathy for most humans. Once, a human male blinded one of their horses, for whom Salindre had great affection. Her temper, though seldom displayed in any measure since she was an elfling, brewed behind her eyes with violence when the incident was mentioned. Because of this, some humans feared and avoided her, and everyone knew that when she was angry, she grew very still and pale.

Salindre was otherwise beautiful by all accounts. Her black hair and sparkling eyes were the topic of many flowery poems, and her golden-brown skin the delight of many eyes. Her arms, often bare, and her shoulders, when revealed, were the subject of some disapproval from her mother for modesty's sake, but Salindre took no notice. No one commanded her.

She was not all bad. She loved her horses and cared for her maidens. She created work to be done around the house for female servants, and occasionally employed a female human servant to confide in, though in truth, she treated much like a talking doll. Salindre took pleasure in appearance, though she would not hear of being courted.

When her brothers returned from Lorién, Salindre was the first to greet them. She ran from her room to the stables, and bowed to Salle, then Sullë.

"Greetings, brothers! Surely you must tell me all that you have seen and heard." Salle laughed at her childish enthusiasm, which surprised him.

"It was well enough," he told her. "We met Galadriel of Lorién, and her people." Salindre swallowed hard. "What is it, sister?"

"I have a great desire to see that lady. The thought of her has been growing in my mind. I dearly long to meet her, I believe I shall die if I do not!"

Salle grew slightly alarmed. If his sister's anger was roused for any reason at the house of Elrond, it should be a poor reflection of the calm, temperate representation of Earthstone's kingdom to which he and Sullë had carefully endeavored. He knew better than to ask further at this point. The truth would come out one way or another, but knowing better the strength of Galadriel's influence, he would not be surprised if herein lay the purpose of the invitation in the first place. How he longed to know what would happen!

Sullë chuckled nervously. "Truly, sister, I believe you should have met some of the ladies of Galadriel's court. How they laughed! I believe you should not be so serious if you spent time among them. We visited Rivendell briefly, the house of the son of that great lady. Her granddaughter, Arwen, is a very fair elf. She expressed a desire to meet you when we spoke of you."

Salindre allowed a small smile, and walked away. She did not appear at supper, and was not seen until the next morning.

"Only last night, you returned from Lorién, and now we are to journey to Rivendell within the month! Surely it will take many weeks to reach it. It only took you six, lightly packed and riding swiftly! We should be traveling for a year!" Salindre was confused to learn this upon entering Earthstone's sitting-room.

"Sit, Salindre," Earthstone intoned. Salidre sat. She held great respect for her father, and would do as he told her.

"You and your brothers will stay at the house of Elrond for this summer and part of next year. With you will ride some half of the court, and later we will join you with the rest. You will do well to venture outside our walls, and we think that some traveling should do you good, in any case. Stay with your brothers."

"We know that you have a sword and have learned to use it," her mother Salome stated. Salindre flinched. "Surely you knew it was never hidden from us!"

"This is the first I've heard of it," Salle said. "I should congratulate you. We encountered some opposition on our way back, and a contingent of your soldiers will serve us well, father."

"It shall be done." Earthstone stood. "Do me proud, children. I do not sorrow to part with you, for it is only for a little while."

Salindre also stood. "I shall, father. I do not apologize for learning swordcraft; in fact, you never spoke against it. Even the humans among us have ranks of female soldiers, something I do not find vulgar. I also know how to use a bow, and a spear. I am glad to know that you knew of this. I was not overly fond of hiding it from you."

Earthstone departed, his wife after him. Salle and Sullë gave exchanged a momentary glance, while Salindre still stood. At once, they left the room.

The last parcel was in place, and Salindre was on the back of her trusty mount, a spritely mare of white and black, with auburn patches in her coat.

Theherald sounded the horn, and the caravan departed.


End file.
